phoenixpointfandomcom-20200216-history
Disciples of Anu
Disciples of Anu The Disciples of Anu are one of the three main NPC factions in the game. They are a religious order whose modus operandi is controlling/weaponizing the Pandora Virus' mutations. Through a collection of eldritch manuscripts called the Sacred Mysteries, the Disciples have unified in the belief that the Mist was sent by their deity, the Dead God, as a form of damnation for Humanity's crimes and follies, but also as the way of salvation as a means to purify Humanity of its sins and imperfections.1 This way of life violently clashes with the ways of New Jericho, a militaristic faction that despises the Pandora Virus and seeks to destroy it at every opportunity, resulting in a severe conflict of interest with the Disciples. Meanwhile, Synderion has remained neutral towards the Disciples, their values hold hierarchies and obstructionism as seen within the Disciples as oppressive but also holding freedom of religion in high regard. As such Synedrion is unwilling to actively oppose the Disciples at this time. https://phoenixpoint.info/archive/disciples-of-anu Origins Appearing around the time the Mist first started to spread over the world, the Disciples began when a figure known only as the Exalted received a vision from the Dead God. Seeing a path of not only survival but salvation, the Exalted set off in search of whatever he could find to set things right. His followers approached many individuals and organisations in search of information that could be used, one such group being the founders of the Firebird Initiative (the group who would later found Synedrion) and later on approached Lisa Owen, a woman who had a stable strain of the Pandora Virus and was believed to be necessary for the path to salvation by the Disciples. Phoenix Point speculates that some of their beliefs are grounded in Abrahamic religions, based upon the wording and other features of the Disciples scriptures, but no conclusive proof exists. NOTE: The Disciples of Anu are a unified collection of three prior cults, those being the Order of Anu, the Children of the Black Tide, Technology Little is known about the traditional technological prowess of the Disciples of Anu, though in Fig Update 17, they were shown to have the ability to construct and pilot airships. Their true specialty however lies in Biotechnology, specifically controlled and stable mutations that grant them supernatural abilities that allow them to remain competitive with not only the aliens but the other Factions forces as well. Soldiers Classes of the Disciples of Anu 2 Assault # Assault Training: Proficiency with assault rifles and shotguns. # Dash: Move to a target position within half of the normal movement range # Return Fire: Shoot back at an enemy when that attacks, provided the soldier is using a direct-fire projectile weapon with proficiency, and the enemy within half perception range. # New Classes: Choose a Secondary Class to train in # Ready for Action: Reloading and inventory actions do not cost any action points # Rally the Troops: Each ally gains 25% of its action point allowance (up to 100%). Once per turn # Rapid Clearance: Gain 2 action points ( up to 4) upon killing an enemy. In effect only until end of turn. Priest # Priest Training: Proficiency with viral weapons # Mind Control: Gain control of an enemy with WP cost equal to enemy's current WPs. Cost 2 WPs per turn to maintain control. # Induce Panic: Cause a target to panic if its current Will Points are less than the Priest. # New Classes: Choose a Secondary Class to train in # Mind Sense: All organic enemies within 15 tiles are automatically revealed. # Psychic Ward: Allies within 10 tiles are immune to Panic and Psychic damage attacks # Mind Crush: Deal 100 damage to all enemy entitles within 10 tiles. Berserker # Berserker Training: Proficiency with melee weapons and handguns # Armor Break: The next attack deals 50 additional shred Damage # Close quarters: Attacks from enemies within 10 tiles deal 25% less Damage # New class: Choose a secondary class to train in # Bloodlust: Damage and Speed are increased by the percentage difference between the soldier's current and maximum health. # Ignore Pain: Disabled body parts remain functional. Cannot Panic or be Mind Controlled. # Adrenaline Rush: All Abilities cost 1 action point until end of turn. Note if you already have a second class, option 4 for that second classes is removed. References # 01 http://www.phoenixpoint.info/disciples-of-anu # https://phoenixpoint.info/blog/2019/7/29/the-mutations-of-anu Category:Factions